yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Other YouTubers
This page is for YouTubers that the Yogscast have worked with, but are not actual members of the Yogscast Benji Ben Fry, under the username Benji, is Strippin's Minecraft partner-in-crime, and the other half of Rail Bros in Tekkit. He has a flamboyant personality, notably seen when he was singing Age of Aquarius, by 5th Dimension, whilst frolicking with a group of squid, one of which was called Jamiroquai, another called Shaquille o' Neal get real. After Duncan and Sjin blew up the old world, Benji was blown away in a minecart and, due to isolation and possible head injury, forgot most of his knowledge of Railcraft. Strippin is currently re-teaching Railcraft to his partner. His YouTube channel can be found here. Kaeyi Dream Stephanie Louise, otherwise known as Kaeyi Dream (born August 21st, 1990) is a good friend of the Yogscast. She is friends with Sparkles* and the rest of the band Area 11 and the Yogscast editing and management crew and main members; Kaeyi has met both Simon and Lewis as well as going out to dinner with them, amongst other Yogscast members. Her YouTube channel can be found here. Kogie and Leo Kogie and Leo are two of four members of the band Area 11. The other two members are Sparkles* and Parv, who are members of the Yogscast. Although Kogie and Leo are not members of the Yogscast, they are still really good friends with them, and record with them from time to time. Their YouTube channel can be found here. TotalBiscuit TotalBiscuit operates two different Youtube accounts: 'TotalHalibut' and 'TotalBiscuit'. TotalBiscuit is the creator of the well known video series WTF is..., Content Patch and Terraria - the Next World Generation which have been regularly uploaded to his 'TotalHalibut' variety gaming channel. He also regularly streams Starcraft 2 in a series called "ShoutCraft" (later rebranded as "ShowCraft") and showcases professional Starcraft 2 matches in a series called "Procraft" on his "TotalBiscuit" Starcraft 2 channel. His YouTube channel cn be found here. Dodger Dodger, also known as PressHeartToContinue, is a friend of the Yogscast, part of Polaris Network and is currently dating Sam Thorne. She is a Youtuber who maintains two channels,PressHeartToContinue and DexterityBonus. Her main channel, PressHeartToContinue is used for Gaming News, which she uploads every Saturday; she also has Let's Plays such as Lucius and Borderlands 2, which Dodger uploads periodically. Her YouTube channel can be found here. Jesse Cox Jesse first started out on OMFGcata in early Cataclysm Beta, showing classes and quests etc. As his fanbase grew he went on to show raid scenarios, hcs, and other features like cata weekly reviews. From this his number of fans kept increasing and there was a craving for Jesse to play more games. Jesse had to quit playing WoW because he didn't have the time for it anymore, although he is in the beta testing of Hearthstone. Other big hits on his channel include Skyrim, Rift, Amnesia, Game Dev Tycoo, and many others. His YouTube channel can be found here. Nerdcubed Daniel Hardcastle, more commonly known as Nerdcubed '''(stylised as '''Nerd³) is a British YouTuber, famous for his Nerd³ Plays and his popular Machinima series 13 Ways to Die. In February 2013, he began a partnership with Martyn of the Yogscast, for a Minecraft series, titled InTheLittleCubed (a play-on-words of both of their in-game names), in which they go on an adventure with set challenges in-mind. This later became a challenge series called Little Vs Cubed. ''His YouTube channel can be found here. Dan Bull Dan Bull is a youtuber. He makes gaming raps, and made one, Kicky Kicky Flow , with the Yogscast. Dan has suffered from Asperger's Syndrome since an early age. He has released two albums, entitled Safe and Face. Face is currently available for free from Dan's Facbook page. His YouTube channel can be found here. Beckii Cruel '''Rebecca Anne Flint', better known by her stagename Beckii Cruel, is not affiliated with theYogscast, but has collaborated with Area 11 on their song "Shi no Barado", which features on their debut album "All The Lights in the Sky". Beckii also features on the opening track, "System;Start". Oliver Age 24 Oliver Hindle, under the username''' Superpowerless''' (born 17th November 1988), is a English singer/songwriter and Yognau(gh)t who designed the remix for the song 'Screw The Nether'. Superpowerless resides in Leeds, England. He is known to be contact with the band Area 11. Daniel Yount Daniel Yount is a young American composer, known for writing scores for various YouTubers, mainly the Yogscast. He began his career at age 15, writing many pieces of music and starting up his own company, AudioGrave. His works caught the eyes of Lewis and Simon, which led to Daniel writing the music which was used in their Shadow of Israphel series as well as certain custom maps. His YouTube channel can be found here. Kitfoxpup Kitfoxpup, also known as Monica Prunier, is a YouTuber who is responsible for the creation of the song Hey Yogscast. She wrote the song and her friend sent it to the Yogscast, which they posted onto the BlueXephos channel on the 16th February 2012. Her YouTube channel can be found here. Athene Athene is a YouTube personality, social activist and gamer. Athene is notable because of his charity work, especially for Child's Play, for whom he raised over $1,000,000 US. Athene appeared in a short Minecraft video alongside Lewis and Simon in 2011. On 23 December, 2012, Athene led one of the Christmas Livestreams for the Yogscast's Just Giving Charity Drive. His YouTube channel can be found here. Swifty Swifty is a YouTube personality and professional gamer, most notable for his World of Warcraft videos. He works closely with Athene. The Yogscast met Swifty, along with Athene, at Gamescom 2011 and have also run into them at other gaming conventions, like E3. His YouTube channel can be found here. CaptainSparklez Despite the fact none of his Minecraft series included a boat or ship, CaptainSparklez is a big YouTube favourite for Minecraft content. He has survived the well known map SkyBlock Survival map (closely) and made a life-long friend with a slime, Jerry (who died shortly afterwards). He joined the Yogscast in Crown Conquest, and was partnered with his friend, AllShamNoWow. CaptainSparklez recently joined the Yogscast in their annual TF2 Mixup as the captain of Team CaptainSparklez with Yogscast members, Zylus and Will Strife, plus Jerma and Lplasma from Bethesda. His YouTube channel can be found here. James Kingston James Kingston is known as a "professional adventurer." He does various parkour and daredevil-like things. Some of his work includes jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and hanging from a crane with one hand. He teamed up with the Yogscast Kim to create a video for the video game, Thief. He was Kim's "stunt-double." He was dressed up as Garret from Thief and was performing various stunts, as he was suppose to be Kim dressed up like Garret. His YouTube channel can be found here. Also, the video can be found here, and the behind-the-scenes video can be found here. Hypixel Creator of maps such as both Walls maps, the Creeper Dungeon, Herobrine's mansion and Wrath of the Fallen, Hypixel is one of the greats of redstoning. He guest starred in the Christmas livestreams when the Yogscast played his map Wrath of the Fallen, and then in another with GameChap and Bertie. His YouTube channel can be found here. Vareide He lead the creation of all the survival games maps and Trouble in Mineville, and still has time to make musical machinimas (not). He joined the Yogscast on Crown Conquest. His YouTube channel can be found here. MeatWagon22 The Yogscast co-starred with Meatwagon22 in the first TGS Chivalry Tournament. Following the event, he joined the Yogscast in their Christmas Livestreams (2012) where they played a Minecraft custom map. His YouTube channel can be found here. Gunns4Hire Gunns4Hire is a popular YouTube gaming commentator and personality. Simon and Lewis met Gunns at the Nvidia Geforce Battlefield 3 ''LAN party aboard the USS Hornet. His YouTube channel can be found here. Spiderbite '''Spiderbite', along with Gunns4Hire is a member of NextGenTectics. Lewis and Simon met Spiderbite and Gunns at the Battlefield 3 LAN party aboard the USS Hornet in October 2011. His YouTube channel can be found here. Stampylonghead Stampy is a popular Minecraft youtuber, best known for his kid-friendly Minecraft Xbox Lets-plays. He frequently plays Minecraft with IBallisticSquid. He is affiliated with the Yogscast through Martyn Littlewood, having visited Yogtowers and done several rounds of Hunger Games videos with him. His YouTube channel can be found here. iBallisticSquid iBallisticSquid is a youtuber best known for doing Minecraft Lets-plays on Xbox with Stampylonghead. He and Stampy are good friends with Martyn Littlewood, having done several Minecraft videos with him. His YouTube channel can be found here. Category:People Category:YouTube Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Associates